Stalked
by PhantomBrat
Summary: AU to 'Hunted'. One brother is affected by the Supernatural at a young age, the other tries to protect him. Adopted by another Hunter after the tragic loss of their parents, they remain devoted to protecting as many Innocents as possible. Along the way, they meet others like them. What will happen to their inner-circle as time passes on? Rated for a few graphic recollections...
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter for 'Hunted's' AU story. I am open to suggestions for a different title for this as long as it means 'Hunted'.**

 **Yugi: We hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A young teen watched as the shopkeeper's attention was on his paying customers. Assured that nobody would catch him, he slipped the pastries that were closest to his pocket into his jacket. He was careful to only take a couple so as to avoid being caught. He looked around and selected a couple of drinks to pay for with what little he had in his jeans pocket.

Setting the two bottles of water on the counter, the teen reached into his jeans for the small wad of cash. "That'll be three dollars," the man stated. "It's awfully hot out there. Go ahead and get two more waters. I'll throw in some beef jerky. I saw the little one out there. Go ahead and take an ice cream for him."

The new total was five dollars, leaving the teen only ten dollars to get them through the next couple of days if he couldn't find a decent meal for them. He grabbed his bags and thanked the man before heading outside.

* * *

"Yami, what took so long," the smaller boy whined. "I'm roasting."

The younger boy looked barely older than four, but he acted older. Sharing the same tri-colored hair with his companion made it easy to cause many to think that the teen was either an underage father or his big brother.

"Sorry, Yugi."

Wide amethyst eyes were rolled at the teen, "You took forever, Yami. We need to find a place for the night to avoid the coming storm."

Yami chuckled, "Well, we _could_ always head to that cave we spent last night in."

"Not funny, Yami," Yugi grumbled. He held out his tiny hand, "Where's that ice cream? I want something sweet."

Yami pulled the ice cream out and handed it to Yugi. The small boy opened the wrapper and sniffed at the treat. He wrinkled his nose, "Orange Mango? Yuck."

"That was all he had left," Yami defended.

"Well, you can be sure that I'm going to get my sweet sooner or later, Yami. You can eat that and then we're looking for mint and chocolate for later."

"You know, for being born a few minutes after me, you sure don't act it," Yami pointed out as they left the road.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Well, I can't help that I look like a little kid. It wasn't my fault that that vampire wanted to keep me as a pet."

Yami thought back to that horrible day. He and Yugi were outside catching fireflies after unwrapping their presents. Their parents were clearing up the mess on their table so that the twins could play in the twilight atmosphere. A shriek of terror broke the peace. A woman with long red hair had Yugi in front of her with her teeth in his neck. Their parents were quick to act, but missed as the vampire rushed off with the little boy.

They left Yami with a sitter and went after the woman. They'd found them not far from the house, but were too late. She'd force-fed Yugi her blood and had drugged him to keep him calm while the transition took place. The woman was killed and Yugi was taken home.

Their parents had decided to keep Yugi alive despite the fact that he was no longer human. They'd kept the boy locked in the basement for his protection and gave him blood and raw meat ordered from the butchers' nearby. When they turned thirteen, their little world fell apart. Their parents had left on a Hunt three states away and never returned alive. Their bodies were cremated and Yami was taken into foster care. For all the world knew, Yugi had died and his body never recovered after his abduction.

"At least you came back," Yugi said as he jumped over the small creek. Somehow the boy knew when Yami was thinking about their past.

Yami smiled as he helped Yugi up over the fallen tree, "I'll always come back for you."

"You'd better," Yugi stated matter-of-factly, "I'd die without you, Yami."

Yami stopped and looked at Yugi, looking him in the eye. "What am I to you?"

Yugi beamed, "My brother and protector, provider of food and love. Why?"

"Just wanted to know that I'm more than just a servant to you."

Yugi's mouth dropped open in shock before the boy pouted, "Not funny, Yami! Now I'm going to hide whatever I manage to find in a trap after I drain it. No meat for you tonight."

"I was kidding, aibou." Yami used his childhood nickname for Yugi to pacify the little boy.

"Maybe I wasn't," Yugi huffed as he scrambled up the bank of a dried riverbed.

* * *

Yami watched as Yugi drifted off to sleep. The smaller was curled up against his side with a worn teddy bear. They were both tucked under a thin comforter that they'd swiped from a laundry line a few weeks back and washed, along with what few clothes they had, wherever they could find a Laundromat. The boy had suddenly developed a fever and refused sustenance, leaving Yami at a loss as to how to take care of him. They'd left the place they were in and headed east in hopes of finding any sort of help for Yugi.

Their shelter for the night was a junked out car amidst a number of others. The owner of the junkyard was blissfully unaware of two 'guests' camped out on his property. It was enough to shelter them from the icy rain, but not the cold.

Yugi shivered as he curled up tighter against Yami's side and coughed violently. Fever-glazed eyes cracked open, "Yami, I'm thirsty."

Yami held out a bottle of blood with a straw in it for Yugi, and sighed when Yugi failed to respond. He looked over and paled when he realized that Yugi's eyes were rolled back, showing white. "Yugi?" He gently shook his brother.

No response. Throwing caution to the wind, Yami gathered the boy up and ran to the house of the property owner. "HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY," he called out.

Lights turned on and the door swung open. A gruff-looking man stepped out onto the porch. "Do you know what time it is, boy?"

Yami shook his head, "It's my brother. He's really sick."

The man looked at the limp boy and groaned, "Get inside."

Yami held Yugi close and followed the man into a room with a single bed. "Lay him down and tell me what happened."

"We were camping out and he just suddenly got sick. He's not had anything since last night. Now he won't wake up."

"What's your name kid?"

"Yami Mutou. He's my brother," Yami answered, sniffling. He hadn't cried since his parents' death.

The man started. He hadn't heard much about the Mutou family for a couple of years, but he remembered hearing about the loss of one of their boys a while back. "Bobby Singer. Were your parents Balin and May-Anne?"

Yami paled. He wanted to avoid Hunters who knew their parents for Yugi's safety. "Yeah, they were."

"I thought you didn't have any other siblings," Bobby pointed out.

"I don't. Yugi's the only one."

"I met you and Yugi when you boys were really little, before he was killed by a monster."

Yami sighed, "He wasn't really killed. Mom and Dad kept him hidden in the basement. The state didn't know about him and the second they thought I was settled into a foster home, I headed back to the house to get him out. We've been on the run since. Mom and Dad gave the house to a close Hunter to tend to until I come of age, I just have to keep in touch with him once a month."

"How is he still alive then?"

"I take care of him."

"How," Bobby pressed.

Yami groaned as he answered, "Blood from whatever we manage to trap for food. He can still eat some regular food, but it has to be super fresh and not packaged, or he gets really sick."

"When was the last time you gave him blood?"

"Yesterday morning. I had to pry the second rabbit from his hands to drain it for later."

"Was the first dead?"

Yami groaned, "Yugi complained that the blood was cold."

"Dead blood is toxic to vamps," Bobby stated. "Didn't anyone teach you that?"

"So what do I do," Yami pleaded with the Hunter. "I can't lose my brother!"

"Settle down, boy. All I need to do is let the boy rest and give him some chicken blood from the livers I bought for dinner."

* * *

A few hours later, Yugi finally woke up. He turned over in the bed that he and Yami were sharing to face said teen. "Yami, I'm hungry."

Yami sat up and picked up his brother, "Yugi, I don't want you to be afraid, but we're in someone's home. He knows about you. He knew Mom and Dad."

"What'll happen to me," Yugi whimpered in fear.

"Nothing," Bobby stated as he had overheard the question. "So long as you never harm a human for any reason outside of self-defense, you're safe. I will find a way to get it through the lines that you are not to be harmed for any other reason."

Yami held Yugi tight against his side, the smaller wrapped his tiny arms around his neck for support. "How long can we stay here," the teen asked.

Bobby looked the pair over before answering, "Until you're legal adults. I looked into my records and found a copy of a will that your parents left with me. It states that Yami was to stay with me should anything happen to them. By default, you were to come along as well, Yugi."

Yugi pouted, "I'll never be an adult. I'm stuck as a little kid forever."

"At least you'll never have to go to school," Yami pointed out.

"That may be true," Bobby stated, "but that doesn't mean that I can't teach the tyke here. If you two are to stay with me, you're going to learn how to defend yourselves and Hunt like your parents wanted you to. After your training, you decide whether you want to stay in the Life like your parents and their parents before them."

The boys had no choice but decided that they needed to learn just to be safe.

* * *

Yugi heard the approach of a car long before he'd seen it. He didn't like the appearance of the man behind the wheel but felt that he had to warn his papa. Bobby had legally adopted Yami a few months back, ending the search for the teen in their home state of Wyoming. He dropped from branch to branch towards the ground before running towards the garage where his brother and papa were working on a car.

"Papa! Black car, two people inside, coming…drive…fast," Yugi panted out as he skidded to a stop in the loose dirt.

Bobby nodded as he tossed Yugi a bottle of spring water, "Good job, sport. Help your brother clean up the tools and meet me in the house."

Yugi smiled before draining the clear liquid in seconds. Bobby mussed up the boy's hair before heading to greet the visitors.

* * *

"Bobby, I need to leave the boys here for a week or so."

"John," Bobby groaned, "what are you after this time that you have to leave them here?"

John rubbed his face, "I got information on the thing that killed Mary. I don't want my boys hurt if I truly find the monster that did this to my family."

"We're done, papa," Yugi's cheerful voice called out as the pair entered the house.

John started, "Papa?"

"Yeah, I got two boys of my own now," Bobby stated proudly. "Fast learners and the little one is pretty good at taking down Rufus when he comes over to raid my cooler."

John was shocked to see two very similar boys enter the study. The smaller boy was piggybacked by the taller of the pair. "Yami, go cut up an apple for your brother and help yourself to a brownie."

* * *

Yugi was shocked to see that the last of his apples was gone. He'd been looking forward to eating the last of the Braeburn apples they'd been able to get at the store. Yami had painstakingly scrubbed each piece of fruit to ensure that they were safe for him to eat. When he looked to see where his apple had gone, he saw a boy slightly taller than Yami on his papa's counter finishing off said apple.

"That was my treat," Yugi whined. "Yami had brownies he could have shared."

"Nope, they're gone," the boy stated smugly as he slid from the counter. He threw the apple core in the trashcan. "I was hungry."

Yugi growled in irritation, making Yami fear for the boy's safety and his brother's secret. Before anyone could blink, Yugi yelled, "PAPA!"

The boy ran through the house and nearly plowed into Bobby. "Whoa, easy, Tyke. What's the matter?"

Yugi sniffled with tears in his eyes, "A mean boy ate my last apple and all of Yami's brownies. I wanted that apple, papa."

"Let's go talk to the 'mean boy'," Bobby sighed, knowing that it was John's eldest boy.

John watched as Yugi held his arms up, silently asking to be picked up. Bobby hefted the child to his hip and headed for the kitchen. "What's the deal, Dean? You come in here and raid my fridge without even coming to say hello," Bobby groused. "I've got a hungry little boy crying because someone came in and ate the only sweet he's allowed."

Yugi whimpered to emphasize Bobby's statement. "I was really hungry," Dean whined, his actions belying the fact he was nearing seventeen. "You've never had a problem with me eating stuff before."

"That was before I had two boys in this house besides you and Sammy," Bobby pointed out. He sighed, "Look, leave the fruit and stuff in the red bowl alone and help yourself to whatever is in the basket. Yugi has special requirements and needs them to be met."

* * *

The boys were properly introduced to John and his boys. "You mean that this kid took down Rufus in hand-to-hand," Dean asked in disbelief.

Yugi set down his medium-rare burger and smirked, "Don't believe Papa? I can show you if you want me to."

"Dean, don't provoke Yugi. Yugi, don't tempt Dean," Bobby said from his place at the table.

"The kid's what, four," Dean scoffed. "What's the worst he can do besides pee his pants?"

Bobby leveled a glare at Dean, "I mean it boy. Yugi is stronger than he looks. Yugi, stop with the nasty faces and eat your dinner."

Yugi uncrossed his eyes and grabbed his burger, taking a bite and chewing it. Sam thought that the boy's interaction with his older brother was pretty funny. For every smart-alack remark Dean had, Yugi could hold his own.

Dean watched as Yugi slid his plate out for a third burger, the boy's eyes sparkling as Bobby slid a smaller medium-rare patty onto the plate. He'd eaten two meat patties, an ear of corn with a little salt, a heap of fresh broccoli, and two cups of milk. "Where are you putting all that food," Dean asked in shock.

Yugi set down his third cup of milk and smirked, "Tummy."

* * *

Yami carried a sleepy Yugi to bed and changed his clothes before placing him in their bed. "Yami," Yugi yawned, "it's hard to act like a little kid."

"I know Yugi. You're supposed to be fourteen but are trapped in the body of a four-year-old," Yami said as he covered Yugi. "We can pass it off as our not treating you like a little kid all the time."

"Thank you, Yami."

Yami watched as Yugi's amethyst eyes slipped closed for the night.

* * *

 **Yugi: So, I take it that I'm the reason this is rated 'T'?**

 ***Makes sealed lips motion***

 **Yugi: Mokuba, can you hack into her flash drive?**

 **Mokuba: She didn't label which chapter's which! She's running this one 'blind'.**

 ***Smirks***

 **Bakura: It's that Dark-side of hers! It does EXIST!**

 **But of course. I can be a bit devious at times. I will proof and post chapter 2 by next week...unless I get distracted.**

 **Bakura: *Cough* Pool *Cough***

 **Not my fault I love water when it's hot out. By the way, I don't plan on writing 2,000+ words per chapter all the time. So please don't expect it often.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops...I got distracted.**

 **Malik: At least you had this chapter written out before you even thought of posting the first one.**

 **I know.**

 **Yugi: PhantomBrat has had so much going on and will have more things to do as the holiday season fast approaches.**

 **Ryou: Please be patient with her.**

* * *

Bobby raised the boys on his own as best he could while keeping Yugi safe from any other Hunter who happened by the salvage yard. After John pointed out that it didn't appear that Yugi was aging, Bobby had two options; the first was to lie and say that he had some sort of rare disease that stopped him from growing, or hide the boy and say that he'd fallen in the creek and drowned. He'd taken the second option in a panic when he couldn't explain to Sam that his favorite dog had died and was cremated. Without thinking, he'd said that Yugi was the one who'd passed and that cremation was easier since he couldn't bear the thought of such a happy child in the cold ground.

Sam and Dean were at a loss when they learned of the 'tragedy' and tried to spend time with Yami to help him grieve. Yami, of course, was constantly ditching the brothers and slipping into the basement when they weren't looking.

* * *

Dean was furious when he'd heard Bobby threaten their father after the man had shown up to take the boys on another Hunt. The brothers had shown up a few days prior with injuries. Granted Dean was injured, but Sam was pretty bad with a sprained ankle in a splint. Yugi and Yami were camped out in the panic room while they stayed there.

"You don't just show up in the middle of the night and expect me to just up and take you in! You at least give me a call with a head's up that you need a place to recover from whatever it was you got tangled up with. Let alone take those boys out while they are recovering."

"It was a Dryad," John stated.

"You took those boys after a nature spirit!? What were you thinking Winchester," Bobby snapped. "I outta take you out back for a little lesson, but rock-salt ain't gonna work to get the point through. After those boys are back on their feet, I don't want to see you on my property without invitation."

* * *

Yugi heard his papa yelling at his Uncle John from the stairs. He quietly scurried to his brother's side, "Yami, why would Papa want to shoot Uncle Johnny with rock-salt? Is he a monster?"

"No, Yugi. Uncle Johnny just pushed the wrong button with Pops. It's time to go back to sleep, Aibou."

Yugi yawned as he shook his head, "Not sweepy."

Yami chuckled as his brother snuggled into his chest. He knew that when Yugi began acting like a small child that he was either hurt, exhausted, or overwhelmed.

* * *

Yugi was so excited to finally be able to run free from the house for the first time in weeks. He begged Bobby for something to do and was beside himself with eagerness to be allowed to search the junk pile for certain car parts. He took the Polaroids and dashed through the junk yard to look for the parts in question. Bobby had Yami draw the designs of the emblems for the cars in question on the white strips for Yugi.

The boy found the first car and slid his backpack from his shoulders before setting to work removing the bolts to the tires. Bobby needed the bolts and a few other parts. Yugi loved looking because it meant that he could spray paint the car that held whatever he couldn't remove on his own. After removing the bolts, Yugi tossed them in the bag with the picture and marked the car with a '4' to indicate that there were four parts to remove.

* * *

After finishing work for the day, Bobby took the boys to a secluded part of the property and set them up with a few targets. He handed Yugi a small hatchet and a gun to Yami. Yugi looked at the small axe and then at Yami's weapon before pouting. "Why can't I have what Yami has," he whined.

Bobby knelt down to his level, "Son, I gave you the most dangerous weapon I have. I figured that you could learn how to throw that hatchet better than your bigger, slower brother."

Yugi looked at the small axe and beamed as he hugged the item to his chest. "Mine," he said as he looked at Yami, "Papa gave me the most dangerous weapon!"

Bobby winked at Yami. They had already talked about the speech that Bobby would give Yugi if he complained about the hatchet. Yami smiled at his brother, "Yup, looks like Pops likes you better."

Yugi gawped at Yami's statement. "Papa loves us both just the same, Yami!"

* * *

The next few weeks saw the pair training to use their given weapons. Yugi learned that he could not only throw the hatchet at moving targets, but decapitate monsters as well. Bobby was proud of how well Yugi cleaned the blade after every practice and checked the sharpness of its edge before putting it away for the night.

* * *

 **I apologize for the short chapter, but I promise that more is on the way!**

 **Mokuba: Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm updating a little earlier than expected, but due to recent events, I feel it's necessary.**

 **Yugi: Why, what happened?**

 **Let's just say that someone, whom I will not mention wanted me to 'leave the site and die, never to return'. I've decided that I'm going to stick around despite the lack of reaction from the admins on the evidence of abuse and issues arising from this one person.**

 **Bakura: A bit of fire, huh? I like your style, PhantomBrat.**

 **I will not bow to pressure from anybody so easily. I am not a floor mat for them to walk upon. I am a person with a sense of morals and loyalty to my friends and family first. I won't leave just because someone is causing problems for me.**

 **Malik: You go girl!**

 **Enjoy the update.**

* * *

Malik whimpered as his brother applied pressure to his leg. "Father's going to kill me isn't he, Marik," the younger teen asked with tears in his eyes.

"He's dead," Marik admitted. "The wolf's mate got to him before Odion got it. It's just us three and Sister."

"Am I going to have to die?"

"No. We can lock you in the basement with silver lining all the windows and doors until we feel you are safe to let out," Marik stated.

Malik nodded, "I guess I can live with that."

* * *

After a year, Malik learned how to control his inner-wolf and was able to assist his three siblings on Hunts. They later met up with Ryou and Bakura Parkerson, a set of twin brothers, on a hunt for a wendigo in North Dakota. Ryou had been having visions of two other sets of twins and had a feeling that he needed to find them quickly.

The smaller of the white-haired twins looked over the pair before them. One was a full on wolf with sandy colored fur and lavender eyes. "Don't kill him," Marik shouted as Bakura held out a pistol loaded with silver bullets. "He's my brother!"

Malik whined and pawed at Marik's leg. The teen slid a bag from his shoulder and dropped it to the ground. Ryou watched as the wolf grabbed a strap and trotted out of sight. Moments later, a teen similar to Marik emerged from the bushes fully dressed. "Thanks for the mouthwash, Marik," he stated.

Marik shrugged, "Cinnamon covers just about everything, even the smell of blood on your breath."

"Yeah, well it burns too." Malik held his hand out to greet Ryou and Bakura. "I'm Malik, that's my brother Marik. I'd introduce you to Ishizu and Odion, but they took on a ghoul south of here. We're supposed to meet them midway after they call to say they're done."

"Ryou and Bakura Parkerson," Ryou said as he indicated his brother.

Bakura holstered his weapon, "Ry was right about you. You're no ordinary werewolf."

Malik ruffled up his already messy hair, "Yeah, I'm actually a Skinwalker. Turned out that the thing that bit me was a freaking giant poodle! The thing's mate was the wolf. Me, I'm a kugsha. We had to do a bit of work to find that one out!"

"So what do you eat," Bakura asked as Marik and Malik packed up their small campsite.

"Definitely not human hearts," Malik scoffed. "Have you seen the crap most people eat!? Fried butter! YUCK! No, it's all beef baby."

Marik smirked, "We go to places that do that contest with oversized plates of meat and challenge them that if Malik can put down the entire thing in thirty minutes or less, we pay half our tab...works every time

As soon as they were done, Ryou collapsed. Bakura barely caught him. Doe-brown eyes fluttered open moments later, "We need to go to Mena, Arkansas. We'll find the others there. We're going to need to buy some fresh meat from a butcher."

They headed back up the trail to the parking lot where Bakura and Ryou had parked their RV. It was large enough to sleep eight comfortably and was stocked with enough food for the four of them to eat for the next three or four days.

"Ryou picked it out for our 'little' road trip," Bakura stated. "He wanted to get this done quickly and he hates having to sleep in hotels all the time."

* * *

Malik was shocked to learn that Bakura and Ryou were barely twenty-two. "Well that's weird. Can you do anything else besides see things?"

Ryou shook his head, "Nope. Apparently, I'm the first psychic our family has had in…"

"Three generations on our father's side," Bakura picked up when Ryou trailed off. "We've all learned that when Ryou 'sees' something, we'd best listen. The last time nobody listened…yeah, Ryou was right."

The young man sighed as he played with the straw his water mug. "It was horrible. We swore never to mention the details ever again."

Bakura sighed before reaching over and pushing in the tape that Ryou had made for him. Bon Jovi's 'It's My Life' blasted over the speakers, forcing a small smile to Ryou's face. Malik and Marik settled into the seats just behind the white-haired twins and enjoyed the free ride.

* * *

Bakura drove to the meeting point that the Ishtar twins and their siblings had set up days prior. Ishizu hadn't expected to meet up with anyone besides her brothers, so to see the RV pull into the parking lot of the local Cracker Barrel was a shock to her. "Sister, meet Ryou and Bakura Parkerson," Malik introduced his newfound friends. "Meet my sister, Ishizu, and our brother, Odion."

Ryou nodded his head politely. "I'm pleased to meet you. I'm sorry if this comes as a shock to you, but I am trying to gather together a small team with certain qualities to combat the Supernatural. I know of your brother's 'condition' and am prepared to take on the costs of keeping the foods he requires in stock. I would greatly appreciate having a weapons-specialist and one who has medical knowledge on our team as well."

"May I ask how you came to know all of this," she asked.

"I'm able to have visions of things before they happen," Ryou admitted. "We use them to our advantage in a fight when I have them."

Ishizu looked at Bakura, "So what does he do?"

"I'm here to protect Ryou, and take down the things that would hurt people who have no idea what's really out there."

Ryou shook his head, smiling, "I can't drive due to the fact that my visions are random and tend to affect driving."

* * *

Odion looked over the stockpile of weapons that the Parkerson Twins had hidden throughout the RV. He was impressed with the variety and amount they owned. "We've got more in other places that our family owns just in case," Bakura proudly stated. "So are you four in?"

The Ishtars nodded. "We're in," Ishizu stated as she closed the box containing their medical supplies.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3 of 'Stalked'. 'Free Flight' will be updated next after my Beta, Orion's Light, checks it over. Luckily for me she lives in my neighborhood!**

 **Yugi: Until Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My deepest apologies for not being able to update anything! Life has been hectic for me lately and I was trying to save what I could to Google Docs.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 4! Hope you all enjoy it.😝**

* * *

Yugi growled as he attacked the ghoul. "Don't you touch my brother, you monster!"

"You're one to talk, vamp," she hissed, dodging the attack.

The little vampire missed and landed on his feet. He bared his teeth, his sharp canines showing, as he grabbed a rock that no normal four-year-old child would have been able to lift. "This is for hurting my brother!"

Yugi threw the rock and watched as it collided with the ghoul's head, knocking her off balance. He grabbed another large rock and rushed over to bash her brains out. As soon as he was sure that the creature wasn't going to get up anytime soon, Yugi walked over to his brother's pack and pulled out the hatchet that Yami kept inside for him.

Just as he finished decapitating the ghoul, Yami awoke with a groan. Tossing aside what remained of the head of the creature, Yugi happily dashed to Yami's side. "You ok," he asked.

Yami grimaced in pain and from the sight of his brother covered in gunk from the ghoul, "Yeah. Just don't touch me until you get cleaned up or talk too loud."

Yugi looked down at his clothes and giggled, "I had fun while you were out cold. You get the best part though."

Yami would have rolled his eyes, but his head hurt too much for the action. They made a promise to their adoptive father that Yugi would not be permitted to start a fire to burn remains as he was unable to even use a lighter and matches were too easy to ignite. The boy loved the warmth and the colors the flames had as they removed all traces of whatever they consumed. "Let's just get this done with and head to Mena, Arkansas to take down a wendigo that is due to emerge in a week or so."

Yugi shrugged as he headed back over to the corpse of the ghoul, grabbing its head and ankle to drag outside to burn. He just wanted to go back home to see his papa and rest without being stuck in a car seat in the backseat while Yami attempted to lull him to sleep with Classical Music. Being stuck in a four-year-old body sucked. Despite being a vampire, Yugi was a twenty-one-year-old in a little kid's body.

Clearing his head of all his complaints, Yugi left the body to collect his brother's 'burn-bag' from the car. He decided to be funny and remove the car seat. Yami wasn't pleased to see Yugi trying once more to waste the safety device. "Yugi go put it back or I'll superglue the seatbelt to keep you from taking it out of the car. Don't make me force you to give me your word that you'll leave it alone unless we're on the road."

Yugi grumbled as he left the bag and dragged the seat back to the car. Yami sighed as he salted and lit the ghoul's remains on fire.

* * *

They had tracked the wendigo in the woods and were ready to attack it when it knocked Yugi into a large pine tree. The little vampire didn't stand a chance as his shoulder and head hit the thick bark, the flare gun he carried fell from his limp hand and into the ravine.

Yami was prepared to fire his own flare gun at the beast when it suddenly lit up. He then realized that he and Yugi weren't alone. A canine and three people entered the clearing. "Hello," the smaller white-haired one spoke. "I hope we got here in time to help. Looks like you needed it. How's the little one doing, Ishizu?"

Yami turned to see a woman with long black hair knelt next to Yugi's still form. "He's out cold. Poor thing will need stitches and a sling for his dislocated shoulder."

"What were you thinking!? You can't Hunt with a child," the taller white-haired person growled.

Yami approached him angrily, "He's older than he looks! Just last week, he took down a ghoul on his own with two rocks and a hatchet after it knocked me out."

"Please, Bakura hates when little kids get hurt. I'm Ryou," the first person said softly.

"Yami. That's my brother, Yugi."

A low growl interrupted any further talk. "What, Malik," the third person Yami had seen asked the dog. A growl and short bark replied. The man glared at Yami, "You're working with a vamp?"

"I see you're working with a Skinwalker," Yami retorted. "Besides, that 'vamp' is my brother. He was Turned when we were kids."

Ryou sighed, "at least we'll have an edge on some creatures out there if we work together."

"What do you mean," Yami asked.

"I'm trying to get a small group together to fight the creatures that mean harm to people. Malik was bitten by a Skinwalker a while back and learned to adapt to his condition. Instead of eating human hearts, he prefers beef hearts. Marik, Odion, and Ishizu are his siblings," Ryou explained. "I can sometimes 'see' things before they happen. Bakura is my brother and protector. If your brother can hold his own, I would like for you to join us."

Yami looked torn, "we've always worked with just the two of us, but then again, all Hunters are like that and many have lost their lives. I guess if Yugi's up to it, we'll give it a try to work as a team."

* * *

Bakura let out a low whistle at the condition of Yami's car. "That thing looks about ready for the junk heap."

Yami shrugged, "That's where I got it from. Dad owns a salvage yard and offered to get me a car for our nineteenth birthday. I turned him down but accepted his help to rebuild this one so that it runs better than it looks."

Bakura hooked it up to the tow cables of the RV and made sure it was secured. "Let's go," he stated as he stood up.

* * *

Ishizu stitched up the wounds on Yugi's head and shoulder after forcing it back into place. She carefully tucked the little vampire into a bed that Ryou had picked out for him and his brother to share. It was the biggest bed that the vehicle had to offer and had been prepared with a small blanket, four pillows, and a new teddy bear with a black choker for the little one.

He looked so small and fragile, but she smiled knowing that that would be the downfall of many of their enemies. Now that they had their small team, Ryou would want to head for Lebanon, Kansas as soon as Yugi was able to handle a nearly nine hour drive. He would have to wait a few days, preferably camped in a nearby RV park or campground.

The young man had purchased a large parcel of land and had crews working on an underground facility for them to use as a base of operations. He'd found plans for this in his great-great-grandfather's books that were stored in the basement and had decided to use them.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 4 of 'Stalked'. Hopefully I will be able to update more of my works on or before my birthday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all!😸**

 **Here's a new chapter for Stalked. I haven't been able to write much more on my other stories and decided to go ahead and post this one.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yami had to gently shake Yugi awake to feed him some of the fresh, raw ground beef that Bakura tossed to him. Too dazed to feed himself, Yugi was fed the meat in small pieces. Yami sighed as he watched Yugi struggling to stay awake enough to eat. "Let's just give you some of the blood," he said.

Yugi drank a fourth of the small cup of warmed blood before his eyes drifted shut. "He must have hit that tree pretty hard," Malik stated.

Ishizu looked up from her medical guide, "I picked out several pieces of bark and a number of splinters from his body before I could treat his injuries. He also has a mild concussion. I want to wake him in an hour to check on his condition."

* * *

Despite being checked on and given a few bites of raw meat and a little blood hourly, Yugi wasn't irritable when he was finally able to stay awake. He was properly introduced to everyone. Ishizu was shocked to learn his history while Malik was amazed that he could take on a ghoul on his own.

"You should have seen her," Yugi laughed as he rolled a bit of ground beef into a ball for the main group's dinner. "When the huge rock I threw hit her in the head, she went all cross-eyed. Idiot couldn't even see straight as I brained her with another big rock."

Malik laughed, "I would have paid to see that. Sounds like you're a tough tyke."

Yugi scrunched up his nose, "I wish that vamp hadn't have found our cabin that day. Everyone calls me a kid or underestimates me."

"Use it to your advantage, Yugi," Malik said. "There's been times that we've been low on money or out on a cold night. Marik poses as a legally blind person and I'm the service dog. Places can't charge for a service dog. As for cold nights, I've got a fur coat so someone else can use my sleeping bag to keep warm."

"So you're saying that if our query assumes that I'm a harmless little kid, then I can attack without warning?"

"Exactly," Malik laughed as he helped make dinner.

* * *

As Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Odion, and Ishizu ate their meal of spaghetti and meatballs, Yugi and Malik ate their meat. Yugi's steaks were cooked rare while Malik's were raw. Both had raw ground beef. Yugi had swiped a couple of carrots from the fridge when Ryou was busy cooking and happily ate them with his meal.

"How is it that you can still eat produce," Malik asked.

Yugi shrugged, "I think it's because I was only 'half-Turned'. I got all the benefits of being a vampire and little of the disadvantages. Our parents refused to give me human blood."

"What's the longest you've gone without blood or meat," Malik questioned.

Yugi hesitated, "four days. I was too weak to walk and Yami had to carry me to the nearest farm to get a chicken. We were nearly caught, but the fox took the blame."

Malik laughed so hard that he started tearing up. "Too funny," he laughed. We've always had to keep super-fresh meat on hand for me after I was bit by a freaking poodle. Sister said that buying beef hearts is too expensive to do everyday so we settled for once a week."

* * *

Ishizu tucked Yugi in and smiled at the little vampire, "So what does your brother do to get you to sleep?"

"He plays Classical Music," Yugi yawned, "but I'm sleepy enough."

The woman smiled as she started the tape Yami had left with her while the others tracked a werewolf in the forest. Yami felt that Yugi was still recovering from the wendigo encounter a few days ago and Ishizu agreed with him. They were still five hours from Ryou's bunker when they'd heard of a monthly series of attacks where the hearts were missing from the victims and decided to check things out.

Yugi pulled both his worn teddy bear and new one closer and drifted to sleep as the cassette tape played its soft melodies. Ishizu decided to study her medical texts while she kept watch over the small boy and waited for the others to return.

* * *

It was near dawn when the men returned, exhausted. Having rested up, Ishizu offered to drive as the rest slept in the back. "Don't bother waking Yugi," Yami said wearily. "As long as that tape is playing, he'll stay asleep. Dad and I have him trained that way."

Yami wasn't kidding about it either. It took Bobby and Yami a few weeks, but they managed to train Yugi into sleeping whenever certain music was played. They needed to do it as he would stay awake for days until his body collapsed from exhaustion. Unfortunately, Yami spoke too soon. The tape player's batteries died. Yugi stirred as the music came to an abrupt stop. Rubbing his eyes and stretching, Yugi yawned. "Mornin' 'Ami."

Yami smiled down at his brother, "Hey, aibou. Let's check to see if you're still dry."

Yugi hated this part of his day. Because his body was that of a four-year-old it also meant that he had to deal with things like very little control of his bladder. Yami insisted that he wear pull-ups to bed to minimize accidents. Smiling after checking, Yami pulled out the clothes that Yugi was to wear for the day. "You're dry. Go to the bathroom and I'll help you dress when you're done."

Yugi climbed out of bed. "Yami," he started to ask, "why do you look ready to fall over?"

"Long night," Yami yawned.

Ishizu cleared her throat, "Ryou's showed me part of the route he wants us to take. I'm going to drive while you six get some sleep. Yugi, you're to be in the car seat while I drive."

Yugi nodded silently, remembering the last time he wasn't in the seat while the RV was in motion. Bakura had to hit the brakes hard to avoid hitting a cow and he had hit the corner of the countertop. Ishizu had to stitch up the wound over his right eye before securing him in the hated contraption.

* * *

Ishizu looked in the mirror to see that Yugi had fallen asleep in his seat. A book that he'd been doodling in had fallen to the floor and his spill-proof cup was upended next to him. His small form was slumped to the left as he slumbered. She checked the map and Ryou's notes before deciding that it was time to pull into the nearest exit and wake the others.

Malik was the first to wake as soon as the engine cut off. "Where are we?"

"Lebanon, Kansas," she answered. "Ryou and Bakura wanted me to stop where there was a diner so that we could eat before they headed to wherever it is we're going."

After waking everyone else and making sure that Yugi was dry, they headed into the restaurant for food. Yugi scrunched up his nose at the smell of the place. Cigarette smoke permeated the air and made him gag. He buried his nose in Yami's jacket, "It stinks in here. Can we just order to go?"

Ryou gently touched Yugi's back, earning his attention. "We can find another place to eat if that'll help."

"I'm starving," Yugi admitted. "I don't think that they'll serve a rare steak to a kid."

"How about I order the steak for myself and you get the French toast? We can eat out in the RV and switch orders," the male suggested.

Yugi beamed before gagging and choking on the secondhand smoke that filled the air. Yami handed Yugi to Ryou, "You go ahead and take him back to the RV. I'll order for us and get it to go."

Ryou took the boy outside and sat on the bench, rubbing Yugi's back to alleviate the coughing fit that shook his tiny body. "I should have known that certain scents don't agree with vampires," Ryou sighed as the issue subsided.

Yugi pulled back to face Ryou, "Not your fault. I just wish that they wouldn't allow smoking in places like that."

* * *

A waitress had seen the whole ordeal and felt bad that the little boy had an asthma attack just inside the diner. "Welcome to Blue's Diner. I'm Macy, how may we help you today?"

Yami ordered for himself, Ryou, and Yugi before letting the others order what they wanted. Macy wrote down the orders and submitted the ticket to the cooks in the back. She looked at the tired group, "I hope your son will be alright."

Yami half-expected the mistake so he played along. "He's pretty delicate when it comes to certain things. A bit of fresh air and some rest will help him."

"I'll knock half the price of the steaks off for the trouble," she stated. "Pops won't be too mad if I tell him we nearly sent a little boy to the hospital for an asthma attack because he's too cheap to open a window to let the smoke out now and then."

"Thank you," Yami said, grateful that they didn't have to pay full price for the three steak meals.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 5! Hope you all enjoyed it🐈**

 **Hopefully I can find some time to edit and update my other works soon.**


End file.
